


A Gift Horse

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trip's terrible shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip faces Malcolm's wrath after he makes a poor choice in clothing.





	A Gift Horse

Trip reminded himself that Malcolm loved him. The man wasn’t about to kill him.

“It was your only decent shirt! I bought it for you!”

“If I’d known the parasite ate cotton I’d of worn another shirt.”

Malcolm crossed his arms and glared, eyes avoiding the naked chest.

“The hideous lime monstrosity?”

Trip didn’t point out that one wasn’t actually cotton.

“I’d switch in a heartbeat,” he promised.

Malcolm finally unwound.

“Well, one mustn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. And since you’re already half undressed…”

The rest was muffled as the tactical officer took advantage of the situation.


End file.
